Gold Arrow
by Wollstonecraft
Summary: Alex and Casey have been under the protection of Mount Parnassus their entire lives... Will they discover their past and survive the outside world?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Enjoy my first publish!**

Chapter 1:

"_SSSSSHHHH!_ You'll wake them!"

"Well I'm _sor-ry _for accidentally stepping on a branch!"

Casey sent me a '_BE QUIET, ALEX…' _look with her piercing gray eyes…

We crept past the Greek-style columns of our large home, looking over a night-time view of Mt. Parnassus, moonlight faintly lighting the tree tops descending below us. We slowly sauntered down the small flight of stairs stepping down beneath the open front of the Parthenon-like building we played on as kids.

We made it to the soft terrace that covered the entirety of the mountain. Coast was clear…

"Why are we out here? You know we're doomed to Pegasus-stall duty if we're caught," asked Casey.

Yes, you heard right… Pegasus. You should know that we're not a normal type of family. We live with the Muses, yes, _the _Muses. They're sort of our adopted mothers. We live a very happy life. Though we still get annoyed with them like any other teenager.

We're not quite sure why we live here, not that we're complaining; we love it here, but every time we ask, they evade the question, change the subject, etc. We don't mind, but it's kind of nice to know where you came from…

Anyway, on Mount Parnassus, the residence of the Muses (and us), we do indeed have schooling, though it's likely to be a little different than yours. We learn poetry, dramatic and epic writing, dance, lyrical and hymnal song, history, astronomy, and, oddly enough, comedic writing. They switch out on math and sciences. We have to be in our Greek school uniform during school hours. For me it's sort of like a tunic that goes down to the knee. Casey has Greek _chiton _that brushes the tops of her kneecaps. Normally, outside school hours, we wear regular clothing: jeans, sweats, t-shirts…

We also have a variety of wildlife here: wild horses, songbirds, all types of fish… That also includes the Pegasus, now I do know of his descendants, but I'm talking _the _Pegasus, the one ridden by Perseus to save Andromeda. He's old, but still acts as young as ever. So, as you can see, never a dull moment…

We also learn a little bit about the outside world. Personally though, I don't know why we're concerned about it, we've never been in it, and from what I've heard about it, I don't have any desire to go into it, and neither does Casey.

Casey's my best friend. We've lived our entire lives here on Mount Parnassus. Today's her fourteenth birthday, well officially, its 12:01 AM…

"I just wanted to give you this…" I pulled a silver ring from my pocket.

"Oh! How did you get it?" She placed the ring on her finger; it gleamed in the moonlight.

"Ah, it was nothing…" I replied, nothing except a little help from Erato…

"I love it."

We sat down on the soft green, the stars bright as always.

"Do you ever wonder who our parents are?" she asked quietly, as if somewhat forbidden.

"Of course."

"Well, I was planning on asking them today…"

"Casey, you know they won't tell you…" I said, my head dropping down to her ring; it fit perfectly.

"But this time, I'm not taking no for an answer, I need to know…"

I understood, I feel lost sometimes, too. I've always wondered about my real mother, my real father. A father figure is a little foreign to me. The Muses are wonderful, but… I don't know.

I gave a faint smile, she gave one back. I put a hand on hers. It was silent for a moment. Until…

"What was that?" she asked.

"What?"

"Oh, I guess it was nothing."

Quickly afterward I did see something, a brief flash of light in the distance.

"Did you see that?"

"Yeah, what was that?"

"I don't know, let's go check it out."

We crept farther down the rolling slope, eyes peeled. Farther and farther, until Casey gasped and stopped short…

"What? Did you see somethi-", I saw it too…

A fire-breathing beast coming bounding towards our home.

**Do you like it? Let me know in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Casey's POV)

Alex and I faced a fire-breathing monster; I recognized it from history lessons…

A chimera: head of a lion, body of a goat, tail of a serpent. It's much bigger than I had imagined it. I realized what I saw in the distance earlier: flame.

Alex and I turned to see our guardians, still in night clothing, running towards us, though their dresses were hindering their steps.

The chimera pounded a paw on the ground, sending a ripple knocking me and Alex down hard. Calliope thrust her hand towards the monster and a pulse went through air (since when could they do that?), the monster was repelled back with a thud.

"Run!" she warned, a fearful look in her eyes. We followed her instructions. We ran, my brown hair bouncing on my back. Though, soon I stopped short. I looked at Alex beside me, he had stopped also. He gave me a look saying, '_We can't leave them'_…

I glanced back at our loved ones. Their series of pulses were getting weaker. I didn't want to leave them either, but what were we supposed to do? We weren't trained to fight. Even then, we don't have any weapons, we couldn't stand a chance.

Just then, in a brilliant flash of light, a beautiful, silver, sharp spear materialized in front of me. Dumbfounded, I took the floating spear in front of me. Alex had a shining golden bow and a quiver of gold arrows floating in front of him. He took them, just as mystified as I was, and drew an arrow from his quiver and strung it in the bow as if he had done it a million times before. He closed one eye and aimed…

(Alex's POV)

I gripped the bow in my left hand, still shocked on how it appeared out of nowhere. I tried to hold my hand steady, pointing my arrow at the monster threatening my guardians in front of me.

I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing.

I've only read of fights like these. It was only impulsive instinct that I so happened to draw my arrow. I bit my lip and released the arrow, trying to aim for what should be the heart. It hit the neck, likely to be beginner's luck that I had actually hit the thing. It howled in an odd mixture of roar, bay, and hiss. It angrily spouted more fire.

Casey tightened her grip on her newfound spear and ran towards the beast. She leapt and swiped the point at the monster, giving a cut on its right leg. It growled and clawed at her. She dodged and missed it by half a second. The Muses were exhausted, but they were still fighting with what they had. The monster obviously hit boiling point. It recognized me and leapt towards me, almost on top of me. It whipped its tail at me; I dodged it by half an inch. It grew even more frustrated and leapt on top of me. I dropped my bow. No use.

Everything moved in slow motion. I could see flame growing in the back of its throat, the heat singeing my hair. I closed my eyes and put my hands out.

…

I wasn't dead.

I opened my eyes and saw a brilliant light pouring out of my hands. It was amazingly bright, lighting the dark night. It was almost so amazing that I almost forgot about the bow that magically appeared in front of me earlier.

The chimera fell, blinded and wounded. It slowly dissolved into gold dust. The light faded from my hands, my golden blonde hair somewhat burned. I looked at Casey, startled as I was, and then to my mentors. They were exhausted and scarred. Calliope slowly opened her mouth, tears coming to her eyes.

"You cannot stay here any longer."

**Like it? Give it to me in a review please! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What do you mean we can't stay here?" I asked Calliope inside the warm main room of the house. There was a fire flickering in the large fire place. Calliope sat in front of us. Cilo, Melpomene, Polyhymnia, Thalia, Urania, Euterpe, Erato, and Terpischore sat around her. Terpischore sat near her harp with Erato sitting with a lyre near her with Euterpe sitting between them with her double flute.

"The monsters have discovered your location. Our protection won't last any longer."

"What protection?" asked Casey.

"From the entire time you've lived here, we've shielded you from the sight of those who threaten you." Urania replied

"Who's threatening us? Why did a _chimera_ just attack us?" I asked, frustration growing. I've had questions all my life, but they began to flood my mind all at once.

"We all knew this time would come, but I had hoped with all my heart it would wait longer…" Melpomene said aloud.

"Yes, I hoped as well, but there's no avoiding it…" said Thalia.

"Would someone please tell us what's going on?" Casey asked, frustration becoming evident in her as well.

Calliope looked at her sisters. They had changed into their normal sundresses, though their bright colors clashed with their saddened expressions.

"You are demigods."

My eyes widened.

Wait,_ what? _She means to tell me that I have a_ god_ as a parent?

"The weapons were their way claiming you. Alex, your gold bow was sent from Apollo, your father. Casey, your spear was from Athena, your mother." Cilo said.

There was a deafening silence after that. One that felt like it lasted for hours. How does one respond to that? _Oh, my father is Apollo? That's awesome! Let's go frolic in the meadow, why don't we?_

Casey surprisingly spoke up first, "Okay then, what do we do know?"

"Now you must go to Camp Half-Blood a safe haven for those like you." Polyhymnia replied.

"Camp Half-Blood?" I questioned

"Yes, Chiron the centaur will guide you…" Euterpe said.

"What if we don't want to leave?" Casey asked.

"You must…" Urania started, "it is not safe for you here."

I did not want to leave either, my life was here. The Muses were my guides, my guardians, my mentors. They were the closest thing I had to parents, and I knew Casey felt the same way.

"You'll need your rest, you'll leave noon, later today."

I then realized it was nearly one in the morning. I was extremely tired. Sleep does not sound too terrible at the moment, but I needed to think more clearly. I still had more questions.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I sat on the wide stone balcony that overlooked the entire mountain. The moon was still high in the sky. I could see patches of burnt, blackened earth from where we fought. The stars were shining and I was looking at them with Urania's large telescope. Whenever I wanted to think, I would come out here. Clear my mind, reminds me to look at the big picture.

"Hey, how're you doing?"

"Hey, Urania…" I replied

She walked on to the balcony. She sat next to me and gazed into the telescope. She sat back.

"I know you probably have a lot of questions."

I nodded. I loved all the Muses, but there was a slight favor in Urania. We always had a special closeness.

"You need to know that we can't answer all the questions you guys have," she said.

"Why?"

"Because you need to find them out by yourselves, the Fates just work that way," she said.

"Can you tell me why I did that 'light thing' with my hands?" I asked her.

She sighed. "I can tell you right now that you are special, and Casey is, too."

I looked down. I would trade being special for staying here.

She sensed my thoughts from my expression. "You remember when I told you about Jason, Piper, and Leo?"

"Yeah…"

"And, you know how they were special, too?"

I looked back up at her.

"They were sort of kept out of the loop, too, but they needed to find their destiny by themselves. They ended up becoming heroes. They were part of a master plan that they couldn't see right away. A bigger picture," she looked up at the sky.

"I wish I could stay…"

"I know, but it's time for you to find your own path now…"

My eyes looked into hers. They looked hopeful and sincere. They weren't a specific color, iridescent, almost.

"Get some sleep; you leave on Pegasus in the morning…"

"You're giving us Pegasus?"

"You have to get there somehow…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Casey's POV)

I unhooked Pegasus's gate. It swung open to reveal a large stable. Pegasus had his head dipped in a feed bucket filled with ground grain and dried apples with a very slight dusting of ambrosia. Other Pegasi don't get ambrosia fed to them like him, but he's special. I wondered what I like to tasted him. To me, it tasted like the strawberry cake that Erato made. The strawberries here were the best in the world.

"Hey, boy…"

He looked up at me with deep green eyes. His shiny, white mane was tied loosely to the side in a gold band. I took a brush to it. It was slightly curled and it was a little thicker than regular horse manes, or so I've heard. I've never seen one.

I put down the brush. He rustled his hair, sending a thick, natural strand over the crook in between his eyes, kind of like Superman.

"You ready to fly?'

He rustled his wings in reply.

"Good."

I led him out to the grass. The Muses and Alex were waiting for me. They stood straight and serious, trying to hide their emotions. Alex's bow and quiver were strapped to his back. His deep blue eyes dug into mine as I walked out.

"Where's my spear?" I asked.

Calliope managed a smile. "We've attached it to your ring, hold it and it will appear…"

I took off my ring and closed it in my palm. It grew into the spear. I noticed it had an owl midway near the point. I took it in both hands and sent it a thought and grew back to a ring. It bore the same owl.

"Its name is _Apotoasimi… _'Sharpsilver'." she looked over at Alex, "Your bow is _Chrysovelos… _'Gold Arrow'. Wield them well; they will be your life source on the battlefield."

My stomach curdled at 'battlefield', but I remained stone-faced.

Pegasus whinnied in eagerness.

"It's time for you to go…" Calliope said, smile fading, and then managing it back, face tense with grief.

I gave her a hug, along with the others, Alex hugged Urania last.

"Go. Make your own path…" she said

He nodded. A grimace appeared on his face. We exchanged a look_…_ _time to go._

We hopped on Pegasus and made one final look at our caretakers. They looked solemn, but hopeful. We lifted off with amazing speed. I looked back on our mountain. I couldn't help but let a tear fall from my eye.

Each wingbeat sent us farther into the sky. My stomach felt tighter with each one. _C'mon, Casey. Be strong. You'll see them again..._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I awoke sitting in a car, or at least what I thought was a car. It was nice ride, though that may not mean much considering my pretty much non-existent standards. But this car was different. I leaned over the passenger door to find that I was thousands of feet in the air. I jumped back, not even Pegasus flew this high. The thought, '_How on earth did I get here?' _was replaced with_,_ _'Whoa, this is really high-up…'_

"A little high-up, I know…" said a voice from the driver's seat. That's when I realized that cars have to be driven by somebody…

I looked over to a youthful man with one hand on the wheel. He had my blonde hair and blue eyes. I could only assume that I was sitting next to my father. I looked behind me. A brilliant ball of light was trailing behind us, amazingly visible in the dim twilight. I immediately whirled back around, blinded. _On his rounds, bringing the sun across the sky. _

My heart pounded in my chest. I mean… _it's him. _Though, soon, my excitement was replaced by a slight irritation. Although my father, he's still made me live with questions all my life.

"Uhhh…" _Really? The VERY FIRST time I'm talking to him and that's all that's coming out? Ugh…_

"It's okay; I kinda figured this would be a little strained. I've done this before." he said, and that's when I realized I was probably dreaming. I've read about these awkward conversations.

"Good, 'cause this is a bit of a first for me…" I replied.

"Well, it's necessary, because you need to know that I haven't ignored you for your entire life, and you have a little bit of a challenge ahead of you…"

More than getting to this Camp Half-Blood in one piece? Great. And he has an odd way of showing his attention towards his children. Does everyone like me have to go through this?

"I know you have a lot of questions right about now…"

"Yeah, but, for now, I only want one answered at the moment…" I replied, "Why were Casey and I with the Muses in the first place? Not that I'm complaining or anything, but I can assume that doesn't happen very often."

"You assume correct." he said with an odd confidence. I guess being this, well, _attractive_ gives you the… Umm… _uumph _you might need in a tight spot_. _I know that sounds strange coming from me, but not even _I _can deny that male beauty is definitely one of his attributes. People kill for those looks.

"So… why?"

"You and Casey are children of prophesy. _Special, _if you will." he replied, "There is a generation of special children rising. It mainly started with Percy, then with Leo, and now… you."

"How does that have anything to do with me living with the Muses?"

"The Fates foresaw the age of new heroes, but we knew that enemies would catch on eventually. You were in danger. If you hadn't been under protection, you might've been killed before you knew who you were. Though, it was important that you remained oblivious, or you might have been discovered before it was time. Your mother and I agreed that this was vital for safety."

My mind drew a blank at 'mother'. I knew they weren't my real mothers, but, I guess I never quite comprehended a biological mother out there.

"You remained ignorant for your own good. We don't like ignoring our children, but that's just the way it is."

I felt more sympathy for him now. I can't imagine not being able to be a father to your children because it would endanger them if you were.

"Now, you need to know that there's going to be a little more than just getting to camp."

I sighed.

"Yeah, I know, but the path you walk on is an important one."

I looked down at the ground. He knows this was coming all at once and that it's unfair, but I have to make my destiny. If I was this child of prophesy he talks of, this was going to be a little tougher than we thought.

I noticed a long, sharp dagger sitting between us, edges gleaming gold.

"What's that?"

"You need a close range weapon."

"It's mine?"

He smiled his white teeth, showing my resemblance in my eyes, hair, and face. The sky was growing pink and orange, about time for me to wake up.

"Know that you haven't been and won't be ignored. Tell Casey that her mother is watching her as well."

I nodded.

My eyes opened. I sat up from my lounge bed. Our tent was lavish and soft, they said it's like what the Hunters of Artemis use. I walked out to find dawn sprawled across the sky. I sat down on the grass next to Pegasus and looked at the sunrise.

_You are not ignored._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I pulled back on my bow, one eye closed, and aimed at the X carved into the tree.

_Release._

"OW!"

Ugh. I scraped my arm with the string again. Not to mention that the arrow landed a yard off target. How did I do this last time?

Casey threw the spear at her target; it landed a foot above the point. I grimaced at the almost perfect shot that would have wounded someone on the battlefield, not send them laughing.

"How did you do that?"

"I don't know…"

"Thanks, super-helpful… Could you be any more…?" I paused.

"What?" she asked.

"Where'd my arrow go?"

You could easily see the puncture that the arrow made in the ground, but the arrow disappeared.

"Great, a bear could've taken it or something. Now I only have thirteen arrows."

I counted them for good measure, but there were still fourteen in my quiver.

"What? Is my quiver enchanted?" It must replenish arrows over time. Cool…

I took out my dagger, about eleven inches long. I threw it at my target.

_TH-WANG!_

"Nice…" Casey said.

Right on target.

I smirked… _Finally…_

I grabbed my dagger and sat against the tree, tossing it in my hand. Casey plopped down next to me.

"I wish I didn't have to practice this. It's so unfair. I didn't ask for this to happen…" I said.

"I didn't either, but there's no use complaining about it. We'll do with what we've got…" she replied.

"Ok then…"

I heard a whinny from Pegasus.

"He's getting anxious. We must be close." I said.

"Then we should leave now…"

We collapsed the tent and hopped on Pegasus. He leapt off into the horizon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I awoke from a short nap on the oddly comfortable back of Pegasus to find that we were flying a little more shallow than usual.

"Why are we this low?" I asked.

"I'm not sure…" Casey replied.

Our question was answered when we broke an invisible barrier, which revealed what could only be Camp Half-Blood, vast and complete with a rock-climbing wall… Wait, was that lava?

Pegasus flapped a smooth landing behind a really tall man. Wait, no, it was a… centaur?

We hopped off and the centaur turned to meet us.

"You must be the demigods we heard about… I'm a little busy at the moment, so Clarisse will give you a tour."

Next to him a tall girl with brown hair lifted her head up in acknowledgement. She brought us to the edge of a thick wood.

"First stop of the tour: capture the flag." she announced.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"Do you know who your parents are?"

"Umm… Apollo…"

"Athena."

A hard glare came after 'Athena'. She threw me a red helmet and Casey a blue.

"You already have weapons, so go get the other team's flag."

She shoved me down a steep slope. I stumbled down to a small clearing. Nervously, I strung an arrow and stepped slowly toward the trees.

"GO! GO! GOOOO!" I heard to my left, and soon my walk turned to run. I ran through the trees, looking for another red team-er.

"GAAAHH!"

I whipped out my knife and deflected an attack from behind from a blue helmet.

Swipe. Swipe. Dodge. Dodge. I clanged my knife to his sword and pushed him off, running the other direction. I took out my arrows and strung another. Absent-mindedly, I walk with my mind somewhere else and walk into a girl in front of me.

"Ow…" I pushed my bangs from my eyes, I saw a girl with my same blonde hair.

"Uh… hey." she said awkwardly, "Are you from the Apollo cabin?"

I blinked back to reality, I shrugged.

"I guess, well, I mean, Apollo's my Dad, so yeah, I guess…"

She laughed. "Yeah, that would mean you're in my cabin. I'm Aimee, Apollo's…"

I stopped paying attention. I scanned for Casey, and I guess the game was over. Ah, there she is…

"Hey, Casey!" I ran off past her. I turned and waved back at Aimee.

"Nice meeting you!" I walked off.

**Hey guys! Can you guess who Apollo girl is? Aimee, from Sylvanna's **_**Owlheart. **_**Check it out!**

**~WC **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I sat down at the edge of my table. I really don't know anyone here, if you don't include this Amiee person. So I sat in solitude, disgusted at the meat resting on the food table. Am I the only vegetarian here?

I looked for Amiee. Scanning past Ares kids sword fighting with forks, Aphrodite kids putting on mascara, and Athena kids sketching on blueprints. I saw Casey among them, alone like me. She met my gaze. She gave me a look saying, 'I miss home'. I sent one back saying, 'I do, too'.

A kid sat in front of her and smiled. She looked over and smiled back. Good, I thought, at least one of us isn't alone.

"Hey," said a familiar voice in front of me, "can I sit here?"

"Oh, sure..." I replied. Amiee sat in front of me.

"Are you a vegetarian, too?" she asked.(Is it okay if she's a vegetarian?)

"Oh, yeah. You're one, too?" I looked at her plate of hummus and veggies.

"Yeah, I thought I was the only one."

_Finally._

"So, um, do you have any, you know, abilities?" she asked.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I do. Do you have powers, too?"

"Yeah, I told you after Capture the Flag. I can lightbend." she said.

"Cool!"

"So, what are the details of your lightbending?" she asked.

"Well, I guess I can sort of do what you call 'lightbending'," I said, "there's this light that kind of shoots out of my hands. I don't know a lot about it. I've only used it once..."

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, chimera attacked my home on Mount Parnassus..."

"As in, like, the Muses?" she asked.

"Yeah..." I said, trying not to spill my emotions. I continued.

"Anyway, it was right on top of me, and this amazing light came shooting out of my hands. It blinded him and kind of burned him. I haven't used it since."

"Wow. A chimera? Pretty legit." she said between carrots. "My first lightbending...ack. So I was at home, right? and my half-brother (mortal parents) called me an idiot. I was so mad, that when I reached out to ...er...slap him, light shot out of my hands. I blinded him 100% for three days. I felt terrible."

"Did you black out like I did?" I asked.

"Hah, yeah. And I also could hear conversations on the lightwaves as I bent them. It's more controlled, now, and I don't black out as much. I just get SUPER tired... Hey, meet me lakeside tonight around 11. I'll teach you some lightbending. And hopefully you won't black out."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10** :) Casey POV  
>I sat cross-legged on my bed in the cabin. I felt self-conscious and out-of-place. I knew nothing about architecture or strategy. I was surrounded by blueprints, smartboards, and notepads full of sketches and thoughts. I heard some frustrated rambling coming from the main drawing room. Having absolutely nothing better to do, I walked in to find the room flooded with crumpled papers. There was a boy who I recognized as Daniel hunched over the drawing table scribbling something on newsprint. On the other side of the room I saw a girl named Natalie deep in thought, pondering over some doodle on the smartboard.<p>

"Hey..." I sheepishly announced.

They looked over at me, "Hi...", they answered simultaneously.

"I know this sounds really lame, but I desprately need something to do. Working on anything?" I asked.

"Actually, yes," replied Natalie,"we're trying to figure out something for next week's Capture the Flag."

"Can I do anything?"

"I don't know, can you?" Daniel asked with a slightly challenging tone.

I looked at the plans on the board. They were trying to find a way to actually find a way to get to the flag without being stopped. It was obvious, wasn't it?

"All you have to do is split our team in half and have them attack from the north and south flank, then the team will be distracted with one side while the other grabs the flag. Our team would win before the other team realizes what's going on."

They stared at me with surprised expressions.

"That's actually a really... good plan." he said.

"Really?"

Alex POV  
>I walked the path to the field. Cold weather was setting in, now beginning to see my breath in front of me. I thought about that night with the chimera. Why doesn't everyone here have abilities like mine? Was Aimee the only one? And now that I think about it, what's this about a favorite daughter? I can't blame her, it's not like she asked to be the favorite, but I can't really blame the others for being resentful, it's not like they asked to have a favorite, either. Do all Olymipans have favorites?<p>

As I thought, I saw a figure up ahead. She wore a hoodie and jeans and had bright red hair. She looked... mortal. Not that they had a particular look or anything, it's just I've been around immortals all my life.

She looked behind her as I slowly caught up, "Hey, you new here?"

"Yeah, actually."

I caught up with her fully. She reached out her hand. "Hi, I'm Rachel..."

I looked at the outstretched hand. Why was she doing that? She looked confused.

"O-kay, then. I didn't catch your name.""Alex."

"Nice to meet you, Alex. Say, you look like an Apollo kid..."

I nodded.

Her eyes brightened, "Do you paint?"

I shook my head, "Sorry, am I supposed to?

"Oh no, it's just that Apollo's the patron god of the arts. I was just curious. I should teach you sometime."

"That would be great. Thanks. Though, speaking of teaching, I'm late to a lesson."

"Okay, nice meeting-" she froze.

"Rachel?"

No answer.

I looked at her. Her eyes had grown blank. They were beginning to glow with a greenish-tinge.

"Ummm, you okay?"

She opened her mouth, green mist spilled out of it. My eyes widened. I turned and ran down the path. I reached the top of a hill. I saw Aimee. She then looked at me.

"Come, quick!"


	11. Chapter 11

I rushed through the trees, deciding to cut the path and thrash through the trees. We came upon Rachel, shrouded in mist. Her eyes were glowing. Is that normal around here?

"It seems like she's about to give a prophesy," Aimee says, "That hasn't happened since the Jason and Percy switch! Someone should get Chiron!"

Too late. Chiron galloped in from behind us.

"Ch-. Cheer-. CHI-ron." (I had a little trouble pronouncing his name during lessons, okay?) "What's going on? What's this about a proph-."

I was interrupted by a voice (why is that happening so much?) that was sort of Rachel, sort of a deeper, more powerful voice.

"_On Olympus, darkness reign,_

_ Two must go, and dawn gain,_

_ With it's light, they will prevail,_

_ Or see their companions consumed by veil,_

_ "For the light is fragile, and to be depraved,_

_ The dark to cleanse, to sacrifice the saved."_

The light disappeared from her eyes and the mist faded. She turned to look at us.

"It happened again, didn't it?"

They nodded. I lifted an eyebrow. She didn't notice any of that?

Then, I realized that there were other people in the camp, and a few of them just so happened to be staring bug-eyed at Rachel. I guess I wasn't the only that hasn't seen a prophesy...

**Hmm, short chapter. Let me know in a review. Please?**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Do all prophesies come out so vague?" I asked, annoyed.

We sat in the big house. The cabin leaders and a couple of others sat around the ping pong table. Casey sat directly across from me. Her eyes

"Unfortunately, yes. They always come out vague." Chiron replied.

Well, that's wonderful. There's some prophesy that we don't even know who it applies to. Olympus is completely unhelpful in the situation. Not to mention the fact that there is some 'darkness' that is lurking around in the world. Geez, does this happen a lot? Obviously not. People have no idea what to do with themselves, let alone decipher a prophesy.

"There's not much time. If there is more evil rising, we can't let more be wasted just sitting here. We need to send out those willing to take the quest," said Clarisse.

"We cannot rush into this. What bothers me is the fact that it specifies the two, not the usual three on the quest. Should we send more? And why haven't we heard from Olympus?" Chiron announced.

Feeling rather awkward in this particular discussion, Casey and I locked eyes and refused to look away. We did that thing where we talked using our faces, great way to communicate when the Muses ramble on about what inspiration to bestow on "the next Lord Byron."

_"What is going on? We are going NOWHERE in this conversation." _said Casey.

_"I'm not sure. They're talking about some sort of quest. They want someone to go and find the 'dawn' that the prophesy says. I refuse to go. We just got here."_

_ "I don't know, Alex. It can't be just coincidence that she gave a prophesy right not even two days after we got here." _Casey silently replied.

_ "Well, it would be nice if we had help from someone..."_

As if on cue, a blinding light emanated from behind Charon. Multiple campers drew swords and spears and entered a battle stance. From the light emerged my Dad. The campers dropped their weapons and sat down humbly. Chiron bowed with front legs bent. Well it's about time.

"I've come to clear up some things on what's going on." said Padre.

"What would that be exactly?" said Clarisse, with a twang of condescension in her voice. Big mouth for talking to a god.

"There has been an uprising of minor gods, not many, but enough to be a threat. We are nervous that they might recruit some of their children. There is only a few gods in rebellion, but we fear that is soon to change. Their leader is Erebus, the god of darkness."

"What? He's never rebelled. He had sworn to remain neutral. He disappeared during the Titan war..." said Chiron.

"We know, that's why we're confused. He's never acted like this, and a few others that have remained off the grid are taking sides."

"This doesn't make sense. How do we thwart him?" I asked.

"That's the problem. The only clue even the gods have is in the prophesy." he replied, "The prophesy hints at "dawn", but that could mean only one thing..."

"Eos. Goddess of the dawn. But she's remained completely neutral for thousands of years. She's never had demigod children. How do we get this power the prophesy talks about? Do we even know what it is?" Casey asked. The campers looked at her, dumbfounded. It must be the Athena in her.

"We need our heroes to go on a quest. We need them to go to Eos' home in the Florida Keys and ask for her assistance in the impending crisis." he gave a quick flip to his perfect hair with his hand, just like how I do it. "Then we need to thwart Erebus' operation. They were last spotted in Atlanta."

"Well, we need to figure out the number of those going on the quest. There were two specified, but it didn't say anything against a third." says Chiron

"We'll need all the help we can get. We have to have another." says one of the twins at the table.

"Should we take that risk? We don't know what could come out of it." says a daughter of Demeter at the table.

"We have no other choice. This is too large of a quest for only two," says Chiron. "We'll find out at campfire, tonight..."

It was settled. There are to be three to leave the next morning.

**Sorry it took me so long! More chapters coming soon!**


End file.
